Never Ending
by Leafpuff
Summary: Just a fun little three-shot. Corruptedshipping, Pokémon manga-verse. A little bit of OOCness from Lack-Two's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, cause if I did, all my OTPs would have been freaking cannon by now!**

 **Story title:**

 **Are we married?**

The line at the Pokémart counter was inevitably long, and Whi-Two found her hand held strongly by Lack-Two as they dodged a barrage of people and finally made it to the front of the line, where a young girl with blonde hair and a very irritated expression waited upon them.

The cashier's frown escaped, however, the moment she set her eyes on Lack-Two.

"What can I get you, sir?" She slurred to the man, and for extra effect, fixed one of her bra straps. Lack-Two smiled wearily, something he usually did nowadays when girls would throw themselves at him, and the blonde, (misunderstanding the smile) actually had to start fanning herself to get rid of the warmth. Feeling very uncomfortable with the situation, Whi-Two spoke up, she had a right to do so, after all, they were dating, weren't they? Albeit for only a short time, but still?

"Um, excuse me, he's my-"She was cut off by the scene of the girl glaring at her, with glowing eyes that seemed to spit fire, it was as if she was readying herself to take down a Bouffalant. Lack-Two saw Whi-Two jump back a little in alarm, and quickly held the side of her waist tightly with one hand to comfort her. Saying the blonde girl was flabbergasted would have been an understatement.

"She's my wife, woman!" He pointed a glare at her, one that was even stronger than her's. She officialy panicked and quickly checked their items, giving them their bill and shakily typing the amount on her computer.

"Lack-Two, y-you don't have to..." Whi-Two whispered, sweating at a remarkable pace. And then, she registered the meaning of his last few words and just stood there frozen, completely.

Lack-Two turned to her, and after making sure the cashier was watching kissed her passionately on the cheek. He then took her in his arms, bridal style, and after bidding a very hearty and sarcastic goodbye to the also astonished cashier, went off.

*- **Are we married?** -*

"..."

"Rakutsu."

"Hmm?"

"You can take me off now."

But he never did, even after they'd reached his car.

"Faitsu, I'm sure you know that I'm entirely reserved for you?" He winked at her from the driver's seat, and nuzzled her neck, while her head was in his lap. Whi-Two blushed bright red.

"L-lack-Two, I, um-" She thought for a fleeting second before asking the question that had bothered her so far. "W-why did you say we were married?"

She herself would have only said they were dating, which was completely true, but Lack-Two had somehow passed _that_ invisible line. He chuckled, but kept his eyes on the road and steering wheel.

"We will be, my dear Whi-Two. Soon, we just aren't married _yet_."

Her stomach flipped pleasantly, and with an added tingling sensation, both to her surprise and embarrassment.

 _She would definitely be looking forward to that day._

 **THE END**

 **P.S. Please review!**

 **Writer's notes: Lol it's hilarious when Lack-Two acts a bit like Green, remember "Obnoxious woman!"**


	2. Chapter 2 (drabble-ish)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

 **Story title:**

 **Working my head out**

Lack-Two's head lay asleep at the work table, the neatly arranged papers in front were labelled, but the order was destroyed by some other strewn papers which only too clearly meant that his work was unfinished.

Ah, but there's a catch.

He never did sleep during worktime, especially when the work itself was important, the perfect Lack-Two machine as we know it did not drowse off at work, that was a rare sight indeed. But the reason the circumstances were different this time, was the result of another thing that rarely happened to him.

He had had quite a busy night with Whi-Two.

They'd mainly spent their time talking, telling stories to each other, some good, others not so bad, but okay for the ones who appreciated it.

The things he said were informative, to the point and at times only concerned the Interpol's affairs, the things Whi-Two said however, were few and unimportant: how the stars were shining some particular evening, or the new flower shop down the road. It all added to his fascination for her. Her simplicity was something to be enjoyed, at least for him.

His head propped itself up automatically after hearing some light footseps, and the sound of a handle being turned, gently. The person looked hesitant and shuffled her feet for quite some time before coming nearer. He smiled, even though the dim light of his office could hardly let him distinguish her sweet face, he knew for certain they belonged to his lovely, shy brunette. And how could he not know? After all, he'd been dreaming about her a few moments ago...

 **THE END**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: their wedding!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Story Title:**

 **A Heartfelt Experience**

It was a dream come true for Whi-Two. Why then, did it seem so impossible and yet so perfect at the same time? But of course, it would be since she had just gotten married, with the love of her life! Everything seemed to pass by in a blur as the wedding invitees congratulated them from everywhere. Lack-Two's colleagues winked at him, giving his new wife flowers or packing her hand. Whi-Two blushed bright red as she saw Lack-Two glare at his police accomplices. Meanwhile, her bridesmaids, Yuuko, Mayu and Yuki, the maid of honour, were crying their hearts out at how their friend had grown so much from before, and already married Lack-Two, their school's heartthrob.

It was all going down perfectly, much to Whi-Two's relief, but suddenly, she felt as if the weight of everything was crashing down on her. This was the happiest moment of her life, and yet, and yet she felt so incredibly dizzy and exhausted, her head spinning in a way which could only mean one thing. She fainted against her husband's chest, and he looked down at her, alarmed, and saw her gently closing her eyelids. Anxious shouts could be heard from all over, and people rained down on the couple. They started advising him to give her water, thinking she may have passed out due to exhaustion. However, only he knew what would actually help her return to her healthy, conscious state.

Paying no heed to the concerns of the guests whatsoever, he proceeded to carry her bridal style, to the limousine he'd bought for them. He made her lie in a sleeping position in the back seat of the car, her head resting against his lap. She visibly calmed down and took longer breathes to ease herself. He smiled at her, the smile that was genuinely only reserved for her, beacuse by Jigglypuff's Song she was cute, almost all the time, when she was doing practically anything.

He knew it, she was just overstressed, which more likely than not caused her to black out. Not because of the festive occasion, but because she was so uncomfortable being in the spotlight for too long. And during a time like this, it was even more traumatising for her. But she held it in anyway, and barely uttered a word of complaint, and she did it for _him_.

His smile never left his face as he gently kissed her forehead, did she even know how much he appreciated it? He would have been fine with making the invitations families' only anyway, but she insisted him not to. His happiest day of his life, and he had to suffer so badly after watching her sacrifice for him, _again_.

He couldn't hold in his feelings anymore, slow tears dripped from his eyes, he had been trained enough to be able to control his emotions anywhere, but he couldn't restrain his feelings when the subject was Whi-Two, she was his weakness, and he loved her for that. Whi-Two was awake enough to see his tears, and she immediately jumped. Goodness, was he actually crying? Did he ever cry, she definitely hadn't seen him do it before, though. She put her hand over the side of his face, to see if what her vision put forth was actually true. Then, she realized the reason for what could be his outbreak of emotions, and with her small but soft hands, she wiped the tears away.

She blushed as he put his hand over hers, and interlaced her fingers with his, taking care to stroke each and every one of them. He couldn't bear it anymore, and enclosed her in a tight hug, with Whi-Two sliding her hands around his neck, her palms brushing against his dark brown hair. He urged her to promise she'd never do something like that again, and she nodded her head, whispering a small thanks into his ears, feeling pure bliss to be hugged by Lack-Two like that.

Only one hour after they'd officially become husband and wife, and already they'd created such a fond and lasting memory, at least for Whi-Two that is, since all her worries disappeared the instant her skin touched his. They stayed like that for sometime, merely enjoying each other's company and paying little to no attention to their surroundings. Why would they, anyway? Their worlds were right in front of them...…

 **THE END**

 **P.S. please review!**

 **A/N: Yuki, Mayu, and Yuuko are the fan girls of Lack-Two from the manga.**

 **This has been made fluffy intentionally!**

 **I know Lack-Two appears a bit OOC at the end, but relationships have an effect on people, ya know! And only Whi-Two sees that side of him, if truth be told.**


End file.
